The computation capability of mobile devices has increased in terms of CPU frequency, number of CPU cores and memory size. With the advances of Systems on Chip (SoC) and wireless communication technologies (e.g., 4G and WiFi), the mobile platform has a valuable role in society; the number of mobile users is increasing, and mobile devices have taken roles beyond making voice calls. For example, a user may use a mobile device to access a service at any time and at any place.
Video streaming is an often requested video service for mobile platforms operating in a wireless network. There may be many challenges to offering high quality video services on resource-constrained and heterogeneous mobile devices. These challenges may include varying network conditions, varying display sizes, varying processing capabilities, and battery life.